sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Holmes
Name: Holmes, Ash Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 9th grade Extra Curricular Activity: None School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Ash possesses a tall, long-legged stature that appears somewhat scrawny and sickly in form. However, thanks to his recent growth spurt, he is still able to make a somewhat intimidating first impression on others. He has a habit of standing and walking in a slouch, however, he is always seen looking forward, and never down. His skin is tanned, and there is a long scar running along the inside of his forearm. His facial features are sharp and somewhat angular, making him look somewhat striking. However, much of his face remains hidden by long, unkept bangs from his dark hair, which is for the most part limp and unruly besides the rattail at the back. His dark eyes are narrowed and angular, and he is often seen with a relatively relaxed and calm, if not somewhat snide expression. Biography: Ash was born in America, where we led a somewhat uneventful childhood living with his two parents, who preferred to leave him alone once he was able to look after his own needs. He had never developed any strong bond with his mother or his father, let alone anyone else he was familiar with, and he seemed to prefer things that way. He seemed deprived of the natural curiosity of the world that any growing child would normally possess. He remained passive and compliant, but lacked any interest in interacting with the outside world or the people who lived in it. He alienated others, and as a result, others alienated him. Because his parents barely paid any attention to him, Ash grew up knowing little of the basic morals established by society. As a result of neglect at an early age, Ash's normal needs for nurturing were not met. His life took a sudden turn at the age of thirteen, when Ash and his parents were caught in a freak car accident. As a result, Ash lost his family and received a few head injuries. However, as the sole survivor of such a horrendous accident, Ash had no feelings of grief or even a sense of distress. To him, it was the most exciting thing that had happened to him in his boring, uneventful life. Perhaps it was because of the head injury he suffered from the accident that he adopted some rather bizarre behavioral patterns. Or perhaps he was simply crazy from the moment he was born, and the head injury simply instigated it further. Either way, he was about to discover for himself and reveal a side of himself that had never been seen before. It seemed to start just after he had gotten over the thrill of being able to live alone without annoying parents (he had been adopted by a distant relative who happened to live elsewhere). Although he never bothered to show up on time for classes, he decided to make it easier on himself by cutting the distance between the house and the school. He began cutting across large avenues, main streets, and even the occassional freeway. There were times when he came close to being hit by a car, as he never bothered to check either direction before running across. However, it was no matter to him. It came as some sort of thrill to him, as something exciting to brighten up his boring, insignificant life. When the thrill lessened, and jay-walking became an everyday, normal thing for him, he began putting himself in even more dangerous situations, such as by picking fights with the local, dangerous gangs(and then running off before they could do anything), or by making daredevil bets, a popular one being to walk along the railing of a highway without falling. On several accounts, he got into trouble with the authority, but was often let off due to his age. All in all, though he could be classified as a juvenile delinquent, he was only a daredevil, not a criminal. As for his school life, he rarely attended classes, and alienated the majority of his schoolmates. In spite of all that, he was a notoriety among his peers as someone who was unafraid of danger, and someone who was almost invincible. He gained a few admirers and followers, whom he often regarded with disdain. However, seeing as it was one of the first times he was ever praised, it intoxicated him, inciting him to place himself in even more dangerous situations. In and outside the campus, he began getting into more and more fights. His natural boldness and resilience was a powerful asset, resulting in some early victories. Gradually, Ash had begun to get the hang of this form of street-fighting, as well as the use of some basic makeshift weapons. For a while he lacked the motivation to interact with others and saw little use in making friendships with others, though he tolerated his admirers' desire to be friends or even followers to him. However, as his peers became more and more fascinated with him, he began to notice that he could somehow make use of 'trust' and 'friendship' for his own purposes. For the moment, though, this is a concept he has only recently begun to explore. Since he had never in his life made bonds with anybody else, he began to realize that he had no problem lying to others or betraying them, since the 'friendship' and 'mutual trust' that his followers seemed to believe he shared with them was in fact only a superficial matter to Ash. But perhaps this is the reason why he became the way he is now. He could never find fulfillment in friendships or relationships. In fact, his only sense of fulfillment was through his deathwish. Other: To be blunt, Ash possesses a deathwish the size of Texas. It's not that he is suicidal, far from it in fact. As mentioned before, the thrill of putting himself in dangerous or even deadly situations seemed to be his only source of fulfillment. Because of this, he has a sense of what it is like to be inches away from death, and will not be easily fazed at the prospect of being killed. However, it has also given him a sense of invincibility, which of course, is simply an illusion. Ash has a tendancy to alienate others. When forced into interaction however, he is snide and arrogant, with no problem expressing his disdain for 'ordinary, boring people'. He avoids friendship unless he feels that it'll be of some use to him in the future. He also has no qualms about lying or betraying others, and it'll be likely that he'll feel no remorse killing them as well. While bold, resilient, and often reckless, Ash possesses a cool and confident demeanor, having learned to put himself into dangerous situations without fear. While he does not lack emotions, they are but superficial feelings to him, and he prefers to ignore them whenever possible. Ash is also skilled in a form of self-taught street-fighting, as a result of repeatedly engaging in fights both in and out of school. Number: 20 The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Kevlar (Bullet Proof Vest) Conclusions: How fitting that the daredevil was able to get the bulletproof vest. He'll certainly have fun during the ACT, seeing how this will be, without a doubt, the biggest thrill of his life. Although, I don't really see him lasting for very long, as he seems to always be asking for death. Game Evaluations Handled by: LadyMakaze Kills: Sophie Maraschino Killed by: Cillian Crowe Collected Weapons: Kevlar (to Cillian Crowe) Allies: None Enemies: Sophie Maraschino, Cillian Crowe Mid-Game Evaluation: Ash began his game at the well, feeling rather invincible upon discovering the kevlar that was his designated weapon. He was soon joined by Xian Chun, who mistook him for one, Cole Quentin Hudson, who she had left for dead at the well earlier. Ash began toying with Xian, and in the bushes, Jon Tognetti was watching on in mild interest. Out of seemingly nowhere, Cillian Crowe sprung from the bushes, eviscerating Jon and catching the attention of the other two before running away from the scene. It quickly became apparent that Xian wasn't looking to mix it up, and she fled the scene as well. Soon enough, the morning announcement declared the well a danger zone, and Ash too was off toward the Eastern Shore. At the Eastern Shore, Ash encountered a very panicked and very pregnant Sophie Maraschino. Ash offered to put the girl out of her misery, but Sophie wasn't looking to take him up on that offer. She fired off a shot at the all-too-calm stranger and panicked even further when it seemed to do nothing to him. It was then that Ash decided to strike, kicking her into the nearby sea and using his foot to hold her under until the breathing stopped and Sophie Maraschino was no more. As Ash revelled in his victory, he was approached by Cillian Crowe, whom he immediately recognized from back at the coppice. Ash inquired as to the name of the game that Cillian had "played" with Jon Tognetti, and Cillian explained that today was his birthday. Then he extended the offer for Ash to "play" with him, and Ash accepted by planting a harsh kick into Cillian's chest. Ash proceeded to try to drown Cillian in the murky depths as he had done to Sophie, but Cillian retaliated. The clash continued, with Cillian slowly but surely getting the upper hand. Ash continued to struggle, spitting hateful insults at Cillian the entire time. Finally, Cillian snapped, reaching into the boy's mouth and removing the source of all the vile and cruel words: Ash's tongue. It was then that Cillian retrieved his meat cleaver and put Ash out of his misery by chopping off the top portion of his skull. Post-Game Evaluation: For someone who was such a daredevil, you'd think that maybe once it might've crossed his mind that the kevlar he was issued wasn't going to protect him from a crazy kid with a meat cleaver. Memorable Quotes: "Kill or be killed. Kill for the sake of others. Kill for the sake of yourself. Only one person walks away. That's what they told us....makes it pretty hard to trust a stranger like me doesn't it?" - on trust and the game, to Xian Chun "How about it, miss? Shall I lead you off the island by putting you out of your misery?" - Ash offers Sophie Maraschino a one-way ticket off the island "...Why don't you just go to Hell, where you belong?" - Ash utters what would prove to be his final words to Cillian Crowe Other/Trivia *Ash Holmes was partially based on a demon-type character of Makaze's, who went by the alias of Ash, and was known for his violent/erratic tendencies. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ash, in chronological order. *Boys 20 - Game Start *Starting Point For G18 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ash Holmes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students